


Sense8 (All stars) - Get ready for this

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fanvideo, Footage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to the beautiful masterpiece that is the new Netflix show, Sense8.<br/>Get ready for this © Thake That</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense8 (All stars) - Get ready for this

If you like it, [share it](http://calliestephanides.tumblr.com/post/122064737869/get-ready-for-it-get-ready-for-it-you-said) ♥


End file.
